Kill
by star of david
Summary: Draco is given a very important and honorable task, but is unable to perform it. A song fic to Jimmy Eat World's 'Kill'. Written before reading HPDH, so it might be better if you don't think about Book7 as you read this.


**Kill**  
by star of david  
Harry/Draco 

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the characters in this story; they were created by the genius, JKRowling. I do own the plot.

**SUMMARY:** _"I know what I should do but I just can't walk away."_ Draco is given a very important and honorable task, but is unable to perform it. A song fic to Jimmy Eat World's _Kill_.

* * *

"You know what you must do, Draco."

"Yes, my Lord."

"I trust you will not disappoint me."

"No, my Lord."

Draco Malfoy woke up, droplets running down his forehead and the rest of his body. He had been seeing that same dream for almost a month now, but he could never get used to the sensation. He always woke up in a cold sweat.

The vision was stuck, he couldn't stop seeing it. He could never think of the Grand Ballroom of the Malfoy Manor in the same way ever again. It was there that the Dark Lord had given his orders. Draco was responsible for finding a way to counter the enchantments surrounding the castle. The Dark Lord, then, on the thirteenth Friday of the year, would be able to finish the boy off once and for all, in the place where he thought he would be safest.

Draco checked the time. It was three past twelve in the morning. He only had about 24 hours to figure out how to make for the Dark Lord's entrance into the castle.

_I already have,_ Draco reminded himself.

_I have to find a way to save him. That's what I must do._

Sleep was impossible for Draco after the nightmare. He remained in bed, staring off into the darkness.

Why couldn't he shake off the feeling? He had tried to ignore it for so long, hoping that, in time, it'd go away. Vanish. Evaporate. But it didn't. On the contrary, it grew stronger and more persistent with each passing second.

He sat in the front row during Potions class for two reasons. One, because staying in front would prevent him from seeing those electrifying green eyes. And two, because staying in front would mean he'd be noticed at his best. And maybe, just maybe, he'd have his feelings reciprocated.

It was all in vain. Sitting in front did not prevent him from looking into Harry's mesmerizingly green eyes, because every now and then the Potions master would make a snide comment at Harry's expense, and Draco would glance at that direction, although against his better judgment. And no matter how much he excelled in Potions, Harry never noticed him. At least, not in the way he wanted.

So why was he still so smitten? Why couldn't he just hand over the information to Voldemort and allow him to kill the green-eyed boy?

_Because I love him, damn it,_ he answered himself.

Draco got up and sat by the window. He looked up at the crescent moon shining above on a clear night sky and thought about Harry. The way his jet-black hair stood up was quite sexy, in his opinion, which of course he never bothered to share with anyone. His emerald green eyes definitely had magic in them, for whenever Draco looked into them, he'd melt. His lips seemed so soft, and Draco longed to press his own against them. His perfect, Quidditch-toned (and tanned) body sent chills up Draco's spine as he illicitly thought of that very body lying beside him in bed, those muscular arms holding him as he drifted off to Dreamland.

Draco barely noticed the hours pass by, and soon he was witnessing the sunrise that marked the thirteenth Thursday of the year. He picked himself up off the floor and got ready for breakfast.

He made his way to the Great Hall, his heart thumping madly in his chest. _This could be the last time I see him,_ Draco thought bitterly. He tried hard to push the thought away.

As if on cue, Harry Potter and his two bodyguards, Weasley and Granger, passed in front of Draco. He followed the three with his gaze, hoping to catch Harry's eye.

_And what next, huh?_ a voice in his head chided. _You expect he'll wink at you, say, "I'll see you later, babe"? Get real, Malfoy! Wake up!_

_Yeah,_ he replied silently. _Wake up, Malfoy._

_You know what you must do, Draco._ The voice was echoing the Dark Lord's words.

_Yes, I know. I know what I should do, but I just can't walk away from him._

Draco took his place in the Slytherin table. From here, Draco had a perfect view of Harry. **That**, for him, was a perfect meal.

Harry got up from his seat and began walking around the Great Hall. He had in his hand pieces of parchment. Harry headed for the Slytherin table first. He was obviously looking for someone. _Lucky bastard,_ Draco thought.

"Malfoy."

Harry's hand was on Draco's shoulder. His voice was devoid of the usual cold and hatred it normally had.

"What do you need, Potter?" Draco tried his best to make it sound casual, and, in his opinion, succeeded.

"Professor McGonagall asked me to hand these out," said Harry. "Give these to the Slytherins." He handed Draco some of the parchment he was holding. Their fingertips touched for a second, but it was more than enough to send Draco to heaven.

"Exam schedules?" asked Draco, reading the heading on the parchment.

"Apparently," was Harry's nonchalant reply. "I just give 'em out."

"Yeah, I'll make sure the Slytherins get these," said Draco. It was part of their Head Boy-Prefect relationship. They had to work together. Draco wanted to tell Harry how good he looked, especially with his Head Boy badge, but stopped himself before his emotions got the better of him.

"Thanks," said Harry before walking off to the Ravenclaw table.

_You kill me, you know that?_ Draco told Harry inside his head.

There was no way he was handing over that information to Voldemort now.

"I need it now, Draco."

"I -- I don't have it, my Lord, you know that."

"Liar! Crucio!"

Draco screamed and writhed in pain. But there was no way he'd give out that information. No way in hell would he hand Harry over to the Dark Lord, even if it meant his life.

"My Lord!" It was Bellatrix. "I have the information you need. The plan can go on!"

Voldemort crouched down so that he was level with Draco's eyes. He grabbed Draco by the chin roughly.

"Why are you resisting me, Draco?" Voldemort hissed. "If you had simply given me the information right away, you would've been spared. You would've been honored in a way your father only dreamed of. Are you trying to save the Potter boy?"

Draco remained silent.

"Do you love him, Draco?"

Silence.

Voldemort laughed mirthlessly. "Draco Malfoy is in love with Harry Potter!"

The Death Eaters said nothing, but looked at Draco with disdain.

"Then suffer the same fate, Draco." Voldemort placed his wand on Draco's chest.

_"Avada Kedavra!"_


End file.
